


Cliff Notes

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Just a Glimpse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader explains Sammy to Dean





	Cliff Notes

* * *

Sam came back minutes later, handing you the bottle. “Thanks.” You said, giving him a small smile. Grabbing a can of formula, you could feel their eyes on you. “Ask. I _know_ you want to.” You sighed. Shaking the bottle, you waited for them to hound you.

“How the hell did you get pregnant so young? There’s no way I’d let that happen!” Dean snapped.

Getting comfortable with Sammy in your arms, you gave him the bottle, only helping him hold it slightly. “When I was 14, I started dating a 16 year old. You liked him, for the most part. As well as you could, ya know.” This was awkward. “You would go off on hunts, leaving Grandpa, me, and my boyfriend. Uncle Cas would check on us, too. Now and then, you would call Grandpa for help. I wound up pregnant at 15.” It looked like Dean would explode at any minute. “We were always safe, but it happens. I waited as long as I could before telling anyone.” Swallowing, you looked at Sammy, his eyes drooping. “Samuel Castiel was a week late, and you melted instantly. You had already accepted that I’d be a teen mom, but seeing him made you fall in love.” 

“ _Please_ tell me his father isn’t a dead beat. Oh, did I kill him? I bet I fucking beat him.” Dean had his fist clenched.

You teared up and bit your lip. “He was killed on a hunt.” Your voice was soft.

He furrowed his brow. “I let you date a fucking _hunter_?”

“He wasn’t a hunter when we started dating. More like…a hunter in training. His family was a bunch of hunters. He started living with us when we started dating. I had a bad habit of taking off to see him. That was your solution.” You sighed. “I was about seven months pregnant when you, him, and Grandpa went on some hunt.” A tear fell down your cheek. “You assured me that you’d bring him home, but that you needed him. He was a whiz with computers, and a lot of computers were involved. You had the job of coming home and telling me that he wouldn’t be there to see Sammy born.”

“I kind of feel like an ass, but at the same time…kid _did_ get my 15 year old fucking pregnant.” Dean muttered.

Sam slapped his arm. “ ** _Dean_**!” He snapped. “How did I feel about all this?”

Putting the half gone bottle next to you, you put Sammy on your shoulder and started to pat his back. “You and mom died when I was five.”

“Yeah, the letter told me not to ask how, though. _Or_ for her mother’s name. Said that he didn’t want to change their future. Just keep her and Sammy safe. Apparently, they are the two most important people in my life in 20 years.”

Sam ran his hand through his hair. “Well, at least you have your grandfather. You sound like you’re close to him.” He gave you a small smile, trying to cheer you up. “He a nice guy? I mean, if Dean let’s his father in law live there…” He teased.

You shook your head and stood up. “My mother’s father was killed before I was born.” You explained.

“Do you call Chuck that, then?” Dean asked, confused.

“No. I just call him Chuck. My grandfather is John. He came to live with us when I was nine.”

“Dad’s dead. Has been a long, long time now.” Sam pointed out. “Mom’s alive, but she doesn’t live here. Wait, you haven’t mentioned her, either.”

This was going to be a long night. “When I was nine, you were on a hunt. Chuck was watching me, and there was a knock on the door. He looked excited, but we were playing video games, so I figured it had something to do with that. He let Grandpa in, and introduced us. I took to him like I’d known him all my life.” You shifted your back, Sammy getting heavy. “You got home and I thought you’d kill him. Freaked out, throwing holy water and everything at him. Uncle Cas took me out for ice cream while you, Grandpa, and Chuck stayed back. I still don’t know how he came back, or why. You won’t tell me, and Chuck changes the subject. You have somewhere I can lay him? You didn’t exactly pack his playpen.” You chuckled lightly.

Sam smiled and came over. “I got him.” He took him gently, smiling down at the infant. “Go on.”

“Grandma doesn’t live with us anymore, she travels. Still hunts now and then, but really just enjoys the road. Helps out with hunters when she can. Her and Grandpa tried to live life together, but Grandpa just wanted to be near me, and then Sammy came along. Said that he wanted to make sure I got as normal as I could.” You shrugged. “They’re still together, they take vacations together, they’re both there for holidays, and birthdays, all that good stuff…they just don’t live together full time.”

“How’s mom feel about Sammy?” Dean asked.

“She was upset at first. Tore you a new one for ‘letting’ it happen. That was an awkward day.” You chuckled. “But, she loves him. A lot. Everyone does.”


End file.
